


Kaleidoscopic

by Curmudgeonpidgeon



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yikes, ive ruined all that is holy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curmudgeonpidgeon/pseuds/Curmudgeonpidgeon
Summary: Willy Wonka x Kieran White fluffI’m sorry
Relationships: Kieran White/Willy Wonka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Kaleidoscopic

Kieran White, Ardhalis' most famed and feared assassin, had the most unlikely of bonds with the famous chocolatier, Willard Wonka.

Kieran was returning from his long and tiring shift at the 11th precinct, expecting an empty apartment, but when he opened the door, there sat his beloved, with puffy eyes and a frown painted on his face, he looked a mess.

"What's the matter, mon cœur?" Kieran sat next to him, gathering the slightly taller man into his lap. He pressed his forehead against Willy's, wiping away the tears that were pouring down his face.

"I feel as though I'm the one at fault for what happened to those kids," Willy choked out, gasping for air in between his words. Kieran remained patient, listening attentively.

"Oh mon amour, blame is a silly finger to point, and it'll always land on yourself if you swivel your hand far enough," Kieran sighed as he held the man tighter. He let his breathing steady as he rocked side to side slowly, rubbing Willy's back, trying to get him to calm down.

Eventually, Willy's breath evened out, and his eyes closed. Kieran realized the man had fallen asleep, curled up in his lap like a big dog. He didn't miss the way his beloved's lips curled into a content smile when the two were together, how his usually sad eyes were pulled together into something happy to form a beautiful picture, but only when the assassin was in his vision.

Kieran stood up, almost falling as he stumbled over the coat he'd discarded when he discovered Willy on the couch. He held the man bridal style and carried him into his bedroom, gently laying him on the soft sheets of his bed. For a split second, Kieran saw the softness that had set in the chocolatier's face, the boyish innocence that only took over his dearest when he was sleeping.

Kieran smiled, the corners of his mouth tipping up softly, as he let kindness wash over him, allowing his face to look less mean. He crawled underneath the covers, wrapping his arms around his partner, simply enjoying the man's presence, without words. He wouldn't be able to properly express what he was feeling at that moment anyway. 

For the first time in days, Kieran was able to drift to sleep with ease. He had a very pleasurable dream about living on a farm, raising livestock with Willy.

Both men awoke feeling at peace with both their minds and their bodies, all tenseness had washed away in the night. 

Willy yawned as he awoke, stretching to find himself restricted in Kieran's arms. He smiled and turned around, nuzzling his nose into the man's chest, breathing in, he smiled. He was happy. 

He eventually had to tear himself away from Kieran, getting up and walking into the kitchen. He started cooking breakfast for the two of them, humming gently as he cooked.

Willy gasped as he felt hands wrap around his torso, tensing up until he realized it was only Kieran. He chuckled and kissed the assassin's cheek, "You're so silent, I didn't even hear you."

Kieran grinned, "I'd hardly be good at my job if I weren't silent."

Willy barked out a laugh, "I suppose that's true, darling. Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up on my own," Kieran smiled. He took the plate made up of eggs and toast when Willy had handed it to him, sitting down at the table across from him.

They ate in silence, both of them content. Kieran had etched Willy's face into the back of his skull, where his brain will always look, so even if they aren't together, he still has his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! You made it through! I'm so proud of you :)
> 
> I literally hate Willy Wonka. I can tolerate the Gene Wilder version but Johnny Depp is terrifying in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, so obviously I had to write a fanfic about it. I would make it longer, but I'm tired and there's only so much pain I can go through for a joke
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry, this is so horrific.
> 
> Also, the title has nothing to do with the fic, I just really like the word 'kaleidoscopic'


End file.
